Saengil Chukkae Hamnida
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: Lagi kosong stok summary (?). langsung baca aja deh. Buat Thehunnie yang lagi birthday. RnR please


Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~!

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : All Member EXO

Genre : Mystery, AU

Length : Drabble

Rate : K+

Warning : EYD Berantakan, Alur kecepetan + berantakan, cerita gak nyambung, pendek, gaje, aneh, dll

Seoul, April 12th 2013.

00.00 KST

Sehun terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding, _'Hmm, masih pukul 12 malam. Luhan Hyung kemana, ya?'_ . Sehunpun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya –dan kamar Luhan juga-. Tapi, ketika diluar, semuanya gelap. Sehun berpikir, mungkin semua Hyungnya masih tidur. Tapi, kenapa Luhan tidak ada?. Sehun bingung. Iapun menuju dapur. Sampai disana tidak ada siapapun. Tapi, Sehun menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan

'_Keluar'_

"Aku pasti dikerjai." Sehun mulai curiga. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar –keluar ketaman-. Sampai disana, Sehun menemukan secarik kertas lagi yang bertuliskan

'_Ikuti petunjuk ini._

_Carilah sebuah kertas berwarna hijau, merah, biru, dan hitam. Lalu, bacalah satu persatu.'_

4 Kertas. Sehun harus mencarinya kalau ia ingin permainan ini selesai. Tapi, keempat kertas itu letaknya tidak mungkin sama, kan?

Sehun berjalan kesekitar taman. Sehun menemukan secarik kertas berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan

'_Terus lurus.' _

Sehun tersenyum. Lumayan, lah, dapat satu petunjuk, Pikirnya. Sehun berjalan lurus sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Siapa tau, kertas selanjutnya ada.

Dugaannya benar. Dibangku taman, Sehun menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah yang bertuliskan

'_Belok kanan. Ada sebuah kejutan untukmu, Sehun.' _

Sehun lalu berjalan dan belok kanan sesuai dengan petunjuknya. Ternyata, sampai disana, ada sebuah lorong yang mungkin didalamnya ada sebuah ruangan. Sehun terus berjalan. Lalu, iapun menemukan kertas berwarna biru bertuliskan

'_Terus lurus. Temukan satu kertas lagi. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi.'_

Sehun terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk. _'Kapan ini akan berakhir?'_ Batin Sehun

_Meanwhile.._

"Luhan, ini semua idemu. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sehun kau harus bertanggungjawab." Kata Xiumin pada Luhan

"Iya, aku tau itu," Jawab Luhan

"Luhan hyung, jangan anggap ini sepele."

"Iya, Kris. Aku bukan anak kecil yang seenaknya pergi dan tidak bertanggungjawab."

_Back to Sehun_

Akhirnya, Sehun menemukan kertas terakhir yang berwarna hitam. Kertas itu menempel di dinding. Tidak jauh dari sebuah pintu. _'Sepertinya, itu sebuah ruangan rahasia. Tapi, kenapa lampunya terang sekali?' _Sehunpun membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu,

'_Buka pintu yang ada didekatmu.'_

Sehun kali ini benar-benar penasaran sekali. Ia mendekat ke pintu itu. Sepertinya, dikunci. Ya, memang dikunci. Entah dapat tenaga darimana –mungkin karena Sehun sudah sangat benar-benar penasaran- Sehun mendobrak pintunya. Namun, apa yang terjadi?

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA URI SEHUNNIE~!" Ternyata member EXO yang lainnya sudah stand by ditempat. Mereka tau kalau Sehun sudah sampai. Dan, Sehun hanya melongo ketika semua member –alias hyungdeulnya- menyanyikan lagu itu. Ckckck, Sehun bahkan tidak ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"I-ini,"

"Aigoo~ Sehunnie, masa kau tidak ingat?"

"M-memangnya, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun. Semua member menepuk dahinya. Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ketempat Sehun berdiri

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 20*. Masa kau tidak ingat?" Sehun nyengir.

"Ah~ sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik, sekarang kita bersenang-senang!" Seru Chanyeol, sang DJ malam itu –tentunya bersama Kris-

"AYO!" Seru semua member –kecuali Sehun & Luhan-. Luhanpun menarik tangan Sehun dan menuju ke meja makan.

"Sehunnie, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Cake~" Jawab Sehun

"Baiklah. Kajja kita makan."

Ah~ Sehun benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

END

Annyeonghatheyo *plakk* ralat, maksudnya, Annyeonghaseo~!

Apa kabar readers + sunbae + hoobae yang kece-kece?

Mari kita bahas * dulu..

* itu, 20 maksudnya umur korea. Kalo umur sini sih, masih 19. sama noh kaya si jongong *digampar

Oh iya, belum ngucapin..

Happy Birthday uri Sehunnie yang paling ganteng, kece, unyu-unyu, dan imut + cadel *plakk

Nyaaa~ Sehun~ Luhan~ HunHan~ *ngelantur XD*

Oh iya, yang mau HunHan, Ffnya masih dalam pembuatan. Jadi, mungkin Hye publish 1 minggu lagi kalo ada ide.

Oke dah, kagak banyak *?*

Tengkyu ye, buat yang udah ripiuw di fanfic yang kemaren.

Review please~

HyeJi423


End file.
